Happy Birthday Lee
by SasUKE00006
Summary: Sasuke and Lee do something nice for Lee's birthday. which is actually tomarrow XD Happy early birthday Lee! X3 Warning: Lemon Pairing: LeeSasu Rock Lee X Sasuke Uchiha in that order


**Title: Happy Birthday Lee-kun**

**Pairing: Rock Lee x Sasuke Uchiha (SemeUke order)(mentions of ShinoNeji) (This is in Shippuden, so Lee is 16, Sasuke is 15 )**

**Author: SasUKE00006**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. *bows* But if I did, there would be more Yaoi, and Sasuke would most likely be a slut ....**

**Warning: This contains a Lemon, so if you don't like do not read XP You have been warned.**

**A little something to know about the author: I am Uchiha00006 on DeviantART, and I draw and write lots of LeeSasu, along with other pairings. I seen few people on would even TRY LeeSasu, so I made an account and I will be providing you with LeeSasu ^-^ And I always make Sasuke UKE, becuase I like him that way.**

"Ah, nearly home!" Lee cheered happily. He was partically happy seeing as it was his birthday, and he was happy becuase he was going to spend the rest of it with the one person he loved most. His happiness would soon be replaced by confusion, as he ran into Naruto. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The blonde glared, then when he recognized who it was, he smiled and put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. "H-happy birthday Lee." He said, trying hard not to let any laughter escape.

"Er, thanks Naruto...but what is so funny?" "Oh nothing! Nothing! Gotta go Bushy Brow, see ya!" He said running off. The Chunnin blinked, and continued to walk home. Once he got home, he opened the door to see his lover was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Sasuke I'm home!" No one answered, but Lee could hear a small ammount of giggling coming from the bedroom. He walked to the door and knocked. "Sasuke?" He called out. The giggling suddenly stopped."Come in Lee-kun...I have a surprize for you." He replied in a seductive tone.

_"What is he up to?"_ Lee thought, as he opened the door. "Happy Birthday Lee-kun." Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. The Chunnin stared, his mout opened wide at the shock and the kinkyness of it all. The Uchiha was completly naked on thier bed, a bowl of Curry, an their blanket where the only things that covered his body. "Well?" He asked. "Best present ever!" Lee cheered. Sasuke was still smirking however. "Yeah, and there is a part two." Lee perked his head up, very interested. "Part two?" The Uchiha nodded, moving the curry aside so he could sit up, the blanket still over him. "Since today is your birthday, I am going to let you do anything you want to me, and I will not complain one bit."

Lee smirked. He could not help but get turned on by that. "I must say...I like the sound of that." At that moment the raven haired boy removed the blanket, allowing Lee to see his naked body. "Then what are you waiting for?" Lee was already half way out of his suit when he finished, he smirked as he pinned the Uchiha onto the bed. He began to place small, loving kisses along the other's neck, and licked along his jawbone. It had been a while since Sasuke had felt this kind of sensation,seeing as Lee was always busy with missions these days, he bit his lip, then decided to suck on the Chunnin's neck as he did what he wanted.

It seems Lee must have been very excited, seeing as he started to grind into the Uchiha, letting go of his arms, kissing him and touching him all over. "!!!" The Uchiha responded by slipping his arms around Lee's neck, his face already turning pink, as he opened his legs as wide as they could go. Lee smirked, as he licked up the raven's inner thigh, over his length, and up to his neck, getting a soft moan from Sasuke. _"Damn it, well...at least he isn't teasing like he usually does."_

The Chunnin then proceeded to kiss down the Uchiha's pale body, dipping his tounge into his navel, going even lower until he finally took the younger boy in his mouth. As he began to suck, he snaked his fingers towards the raven's rear, keeping them apart until the right moment.

Sasuke didn't moan like Lee wanted, but only released small sounds of pleasure. The Chunnin then began to suck even harder, stroking the other's erection with one hand, his other near his rear, finally slipping into the raven's entrance. Sasuke gasped at the intrusion, and gave a small moan. "L-Lee-kun hn!" Lee gave a small smirk, as he now bit Sasuke's tip, ending it all. The Uchiha gave a loud moan as he came into the other's mouth. The Chunnin swallowed every last drop of the Uchiha's essence, as if he where dying of thirst, as the other's liquid was water. He smirked an came up to the Uchiha's ear. "It still tastes so good..." he whipsered, as another finger was slipped into his entrance, making his lover moan as he began to move them at a fast pace. "You turn me on so much." Lee whispered into the other's ear.

Sasuke began to pant, his face a dark shade of pink. "Tell...me something...I don't know." He smirked. Lee stopped moving his fingers. "Well, Neji and Shino are a couple now." The Uchiha blinked and sat up. "They are? Neji and Shino?" He snorted a bit, thinking it was very unlikely but then again...it might be true. "Well, I certainly didn't know that." Lee smirked. "Well, there you go, something you didn't know." He immediatly began moving his fingers again, making a loud moan escape Sasuke's lips, seeing as the movement was so sudden. "I just love to hear you moan like that Sasuke-kun..." He said, adding a third finger and kissing him passionately.

The Uchiha moaned, which was swallowed by the older boy, and began to moan even more as the other's lips went down his body, his free hand tracing Sasuke's delicate, yet femmine curves. He removed his fingers, reciving a whine from the raven. Lee smirked as he slid his tounge into the boy's rear, getting a nice, load moan out of Sasuke, as he removed the rest of his suit.

That was the final straw, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, screw not complaining. "Lee please! Just get on with it!" The Chunnin looed up, removing his tounge, then deciding to grind into the other hard. "How badly do you want me to do you?" "Very very badly!!!" He whined. Lee could not help but smirk at the Uchiha, his red face with pleading eyes. "Please Lee-kun..." He begged. The Chunnin complied, and lifted the boy's legs to his shoulders, and began to push himself into his entrance, the sensation making him moan. Once he was fully sheathed within him, Sasuke rolled his hips, telling Lee to go ahead. He nodded, and began to thrust, slowly at first, but then gradually getting faster and harder. "Lee please!!!" Sasuke moaned out, with each thrust, his moans getting even louder, as he began to move himself to the other's thrusting, trying to get him deeper and to increase the pleasure for both of them. Lee came up to his ear once more. "Your so amazing...I love you so much." The raven had no time to reply as the Chunnin had hit Sasuke's protate, making him moan extreamly loud. Lee smirked and kept hitting that same spot over and over, stroking the other's member to the rythem of his thrusts. "_I can't take it anymore! I am so close...I..!!!"_ Sasuke thought, as Lee held him close. One last thrust and Sasuke came onto both of thier stomaches, a couple minutes later, he felt a warm, sticky liquid pour deep inside of him.

Lee was panting hard as he pulled out of the Uchiha, laying him down and resting near him, brushing the ebony locks away from his face. "Happy birthday Lee-kun..." Sasuke smiled, his tired eyes looking into his lover's. "That was defenately the best birthday present ever." he replied panting. Sasuke smiled, but then turned his head and remembered something. "Arn't you going to eat that curry?" Lee smirked. "I have had my dinner for tonight." He winked. Normally, this would make the raven turn a bright red, but his face was as red as it would get already. He decided just to cuddle up to Lee's chest, burrying his face in it.

Lee held the younger boy in his arms. "I have to think of something to get you for your birthday now." Sasuke looked up. "I bet you'll think of something.." He said.

Lee gave it a thought for a moment, the smiled. "i know what to do." "Oh? What?" Sasuke asked. "You're going to have to wait until your birthday." The Uchiha gave a small pout. "Can't I get a peek at my present?" Lee shook his head, pulling the covers over him and his lover. "No." The Uchiha sighed, but gave a small yawn as he cuddled up to the other. "I love you Lee-kun." Lee smiled and kissed the Uchiha's forehead. "I love you too Sasuke-kun."

XXX

And scene! XD Hope you liked it! Reveiw please! Also, tell me which pairing I should do next: KakaSasu (Kakashi Hatake x Sasuke Uchiha) or ItaSasu (Itachi Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha)

XDXDXD


End file.
